Peace in life
by knightofstories141912
Summary: Alternative of epilogue: Tenten enjoys her time with the peace but felt something was missing and she sees the picture of her younger days and remembers the time that she had back then and what she felt.


**Author note: This story is a true one shot and my first completed story well since never. I hope you enjoy it as I watched the death of Neji and how Tenten was in the epilogue I felt it was missing and I lost one of my favorite pair when Neji died so I made a slight alternative to it. There is a change in it but hey my story, my way, bite me. There is going to be a time skip in each section but nonetheless getting my point. I will improve it over time but for now I hope you enjoy it **

**Epilogue time/**

Tenten sits at her store watching the empty store as no customers appear again. She sighs as it was boring and yet she doesn't want to leave. She lays her head down and looks to the picture of her younger days with her old team 2 where everyone was still there, Lee, Guy-sensei, Tenten, and last but not least Neji. She looks at Neji with a sight of longing and sadness as the knowledge of Neji being dead just made Team 2 feel empty since the end of the war. She grabs the picture and looks at Neji. "I wish you were still here Neji…" Tenten states as she remember the time with Neji and all the good times.

Time before the 4th ninja war/

( relaxing 8 hours of nature sounds-Birds singing-water sound relaxation-relax bird song

Naruto Peaceful and happy soundtrack collection

use these sites for maximum environment feeling)

During this time Neji and Tenten were sitting at the training ground and were just sitting next to each other watching nature and everything being so peaceful. As the watch the open sky Tenten moves and lays her head on Neji's shoulder which he didn't mind but even smiled and became more content with the time that they have left before the great ninja war. Tenten speaks,

"Hey Neji." With a content smile plastered on her face.

Neji still looks at the sky when he spoke. "Yeah?"

"We have been dating for a while now and I was wondering…" Tenten speaks with a blush forming on her cheeks. Neji turns and looks at her.

"What is it?"

"Well… I was wondering if you want to… you know… have our own family." Tenten blushing with embarrassment but also still content with the peace surrounding them. Neji as well blushes but still remains content with a smile.

"Yes I have thought of that Tenten and I would be honored if you would bear my children." His smile however turns into a frown. "But this peace…" He looks to the sky once more and sees birds flying through the open blue sky. "Won't last forever, as peaceful as it is the time we have right now won't last long, this upcoming war will no matter what leave people dying in its wake and many will die from it. Who knows maybe even I will." Tenten's smile turns into a small frown as well knowing what Neji says is true. War can be unpredictable and the enemy is no ordinary ninja, Neji was right when there will be death but his last statement didn't sit well with Tenten.

"Neji don't even say that." Tenten then turns her head to Neji and kisses his cheek. "We will get through this alive and start your family this time without them bearing the same fate as your side of the family." Neji's smile returns and a blush forms as well. He then leans his head onto her head and she smiles at this sensation. Neji then asks a question "Tell me Tenten what you plan on doing when this war is over."

Tenten chuckles at this "What do you think, I'll open my own weapons shop and make sure we are stockpiled for any emergency that happens. After that have a wonderful family with you and enjoy life till we are both old and die old seeing our grandchildren that's what I'll do." Tenten smiles and leans on his shoulder as they both smiled and enjoyed this moment of peace they have till the war comes. Neji then opens his eyes and brings his arms towards Tenten and scoops her holding her princess style. This sudden movement surprises her "Ah!? What is it Neji?"

Neji smiles and tells her "Well since we still have the time and peace and the mood as well I thought of taking up your offer of having a family of my own." Neji blushes and so does Tenten who smiles and wraps her arms around Neji's neck. "I think I'll take that offer right now if you want there is no one here." Neji then gives a small grin "Aren't you a little feisty one. I prefer the more traditional way of doing this thought." Neji says as he starts walking with Tenten in his arms to the Hyuga land and a private quarter for them to enjoy their time together. Tenten giggles the way and stays in Neji's arm till they arrived and enjoyed their little love nest while it lasted.

Present/

Tenten smiles at this memory that happened that day and even the week after it made her remember all those painful mornings puking her guts and everything but even knowing this she found out later of their success. Tenten frowned at this thought, the biggest regret of her life had come as what she feared the most has come to pass.

(end the songs here)

Slightly before the war/

Neji and Tenten are ready to go and they both embrace one another one last time before they both go out on their mission. Neji asks "So did everything go alright you were pretty sick for a while before are you sure it was just a cold?" Tenten smiles knowing lying to him was not her style but she pushed it back knowing it will distract him if he found out the news now. She responds "yes it was just a cold, don't worry all you have to do is just come back here alive and then I'll tell you something that you would like to hear." Neji confused at what she just stated and not knowing what she means.

"What would that be?" Tenten just chuckles and says "Trust me if this war doesn't kill you, then the news I speaks of will do it." Smiling and hugging him one last time before the start. She looks at his white blank eyes which she found attractive and charming she speaks one last time "Just come back alive Neji." Teten leaves a sad smile and so does Neji and hugs her once more "I will I promise."

Neji's death/

Tenten couldn't believe it, her eyes show her the truth but her heart and mind won't accept it. Laying on the ground before her was her lover, her team mate, and soon…. Her to be father to their child. She held back the tears wanting to let it free but saw Lee doing it already for her, she had to remain strong and end this war she wouldn't accept the reality but she knew it can't change no matter how many times she wants this to be a nightmare she can't escape it. She looked at the body with lifeless eyes and a dying heart and a deep regret within her knowing this was the choice she made of not telling Neji the one thing he wanted to hear. She couldn't tell him the life growing in the depth of her being and now she never will have the chance. She knew Neji made the choice of dying as she knew Naruto won't allow such a thing to happen but she still couldn't help but feel anger towards Naruto knowing full well that this was Neji's choice. She wanted to slap Naruto and stab him with all her weapons right now but she knew doing that won't bring Neji back and she knew that Naruto must be hurting as well. She made her resolve.

"Neji I know you can't hear me but…. I'll do what you gave your life for. I'll finish this war and then we can return home… together. I know you don't like how destiny plays its card without caring who will feel the pain but there is one thing that changed. You changed Naruto's destiny and now… I can't help but feel like you are truly free now." Tenten couldn't bring herself to smile but seeing Neji's smile one his dead corpse was knowing to her that maybe Neji may have heard her. She couldn't help but close her eyes and let a single tear drop from her face but somehow something wiped it away from her. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but she felt a warm embrace from behind and she couldn't help but cry now she felt a presence and warmth she knew all too well and couldn't help but feel content right there. She smiled but said the only thing she knew she had no choice but to say. "Goodbye Neji, I truly do and will continue loving you forever." She then saw golden lights despite the gloom of the battlefield she saw the light fly towards the sky, the sky of everlasting freedom.

Soon the time came and the war ended and everything came to peace at last. She still couldn't help but feel the deep regret of what she couldn't tell him but she knew she had to truly say goodbye. She attended his funeral and she couldn't bring herself to smile knowing Neji was dead and even worse that the life in her won't ever know a father's love she knew that this was something that Neji did for himself not for anyone else. She stayed behind and everyone left even Hinata and Naruto who stayed behind the longest and left only seconds knowing that Tenten needs some time alone as Hinata knew of their relationship. Tenten then placed her hand on his keystone and she said what she couldn't tell Neji till now. "I know it's too late now I wanted to tell you sooner but I thought it was for the better to not but now I know I can never tell you now… I will say it anyway to you keystone." Tenten leans her head in on the stone and felt the cool granite that it lays on and says. "Neji… you and I are going to have… a child. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, but I do know there is life in me and we are the parents. I just wish you were still here…." Tenten starts to cry a waterfall and it won't stop and she can't make a noise but her tears and silence are all she needed to let everyone know what she truly feels about the loss of her lost soul mate.

Present time/

Tenten then looks at the store and sees it as she made her dream come true and now has a home but the one thing she truly is glad for is. The door slams open and she looks up to see her customer but what came out was a girl who wears a Chinese dress like her mother but her dark brown hair grew out to her mid back, what really stood out was a her deep blank white eyes that signifies her inheritance of her father's side of the family. The girl walks up to her mother with a smile and says "Hey mom can I have some more kunais I promise to bring them back. Tenten sighs with a small frown "Didn't I already give you more than a 100 tools now, what do you do with them to lose them so fast?" The girl sheepishly smiles

"Well I accidently broke them when I was practicing with them." Blushing from embarrassment from her actions Tenten couldn't help but smile and bring out some more kunais for her daughter. "Alright here Aiyuri." Tenten gives them to her daughter who smiles at this and grabs them with glee. Tenten smiles seeing herself in her daughter but also saw her husband as well with her eyes. "So Aiyuri how goes the gentle fist remake you are doing?" Aiyuri starts to sweat and puts her fingers together "He he he, well that's the reason why I broke my kunais."

Tenten knows all too well of her daughter using weapons with the gentle fist style and ends up breaking them on objects as she tends to overdo it. No doubt her sensei's personality is starting to rub off on her. Tenten then remembers "Hey Aiyuri didn't Lee and his son go on a mission before now." Aiyuri froze as she starts to sweat profusely, Tenten then narrows her eyes at her "So why are you here when you're supposed to be on a mission?" Aiyuri then runs off as fast as she can and Tenten just stood there in shock and shakes her head. She knew that she has to get her away from Lee for his passion is really rubbing off on her daughter, but it seems like Naruto's and her sister-in-law Hinata's son is starting to rub off on him of playing hooky and starting to affect her daughter.

She then looks up at the time and knew it was time. She gets up and walks to the front and flips the sign now saying close. She then walks back inside and heads to the kitchen she starts to cook up some udon and filled two bowls with it and starts to head out. She passes by her neighbors and dodges running children as they enjoy these times of peace thanks to the hokage Naruto. She then reaches the graveyard and see's Hinata with her child Himawari who saw Tenten "Hey look momma it's aunt Tenten." Hinata turns and see's Tenten and saw the bowls in her hands. Hinata smiled knowing what today was and she took her daughters hand and walks to Tenten, they both smiled and Hinata asks how Aiyuri was doing and Tenten says she was doing fine and Hinata nods her head and takes her Himawari with her who says "Bye bye."

Tenten in returns says "Bye bye." She then walks to her dead lover's grave and then took an incense stick out and light it and prayed for Neji and hope he hears her prayers. Tenten then took one bowl and places chopsticks in it. She then sits down holding her own bowl and chopsticks and looks at the grave in front of her which held sunflowers on the side knowing who it was from Tenten. "I brought your favorite." She smiles and enjoys the wind breeze which blew by and really brought a good mood to this. "Hope you enjoy it, I've improved my cooking for a while now. I hope I made it just the way you like it." She smiles and was feeling content and starts to eat her Udon and enjoy this peaceful moment she can enjoy.

On the keystone in front of her a young man who wears a kimono and has deep blank white eyes looks at her with a smile and felt at peace with this moment. He knew she can't see him but he knows that he can see her and their daughter. He felt at peace and waited for the service man on the other side to hopefully recreate the offering from his lover and enjoy it then. He watches her eat and listens to when she speaks to his keystone but now all he is truly at peace and so does Tenten who too truly felt at peace.

End of chapter

Author note: I hope you enjoyed it I did. I'll improve it over time but for now I hope you liked the story.


End file.
